


A Suprise Sorting

by CaptainLokii



Series: Hogwarts a history: Newt Scamander addition [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Autistic Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gen, Protective Siblings, first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: When a small child of no more than 6 turns up for the sorting ceremony Minerva isn't sure what to think. She knows even less what to think when she finds out this small child cuddling a niffler toy is not only 11 years old but also the younger brother of one of the schools prefects.This boy was going to be one to watch she was sure of it.
Series: Hogwarts a history: Newt Scamander addition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705987
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	A Suprise Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> So i've wanted to write a Newt fic for a while but never got round to it. Im really attatched to the idea of Newt being canon autistic (thank you Mr Redmayne!) and wanted to write a fic series about the difficulities Newt must've faced going through hogwarts an incredibly overstimulating place for anyone let alone someone with autism.

Students of all ages stared as this tiny red haired child stumbled up the Hogwarts steps in school robes and lugging a toy Niffler under his arm that was almost as big as he is. The teachers muttered amongst themselves as the boy finally managed the last step and scurried to the back of the group of first years crowded in the entrance hall awaiting their sorting ceremony. Surely this boy was to young to start school yet? They said, surely this was a child of no more than 6 wearing an older siblings robes that somehow got on the train. 

“Good Evening young man” Professor Mcgonagall said easing her way through the crowd counting the students as she went till she reached the young boy holding tightly on to his toy like a life line. The number of students there matched the number on her list. Many faces she recognised as the younger siblings of current students or the children of her own schoolmates but this face was unfamiliar to her. As little of it that she could see beneath his red curls and behind the nifflers stuffed head. “What is your name” she asked kneeling down to be at the same level as the young boy who refused to meet her eyes. He mumbled something into the toys fur “What was that young man speak clearly now” she said trying to lower the toy from the boys mouth but he only clamped a tighter grip on it and took a step backwards. The boys eyes darted from side to side in terror as he fiercely clung on to the toy. “Nerves are more than to be expected on your first experience with Hogwarts and being away from home for the first time young man. I assure you that you are safe here and there are lots of people who will look after you and your little friend there” she assured nodding at the toy he still held. “Why don't you come along with me and we will get the ceremony started and you can have a good meal and then a prefect will take you off to bed and you will feel a lot better in the morning” she stood up and offered his hand to the young boy. She wasn't quite sure what to do with him he was clearly to young to be a student but then how could he have possibly got this far without somebody noticing or a worried parent contacting the school about a missing child. No the best thing to do was to do the ceremony then she could bring it up with Professor Black after the feast.

The young boy looked at her hand with great trepidation before reaching up to take it and letting himself be lead into the hall. She felt his tiny hand tense upon seeing all the students and teachers in rows across the hall. She sensed none of the excitement other students had upon seeing the great hall for the first time. She would never have called herself the maternal type not that she didn't love children but currently she wanted nothing more than to take this poor child to her chambers wrap him up in her favourite tartan blanket and give him a nice steaming hot cocoa. 

The room went deadly silent as she marched the first years up to the front of the hall where the headmaster waited at his podium with the sorting hat beside him on its stool. She had the students line up to wait their turn to be called and one by one each student came up and was sorted into their house. She got to the last name on the list and read it aloud “Newton Scamander” she called out to the room yet no one stood forward. She knew the eldest Scamander boy Theseus, a smart lad who often got carried away with himself when it came to obey rules. It came as a shock to no one when he was appointed prefect of Hufflepuff house and would be even less of a shock to her fellow teachers if he became head boy next year. She had heard about his younger brother as Theseus would rave about him at any opportunity, boasting about his intelligence to anyone who stood still long enough to listen. “Mr Scamander?” she called again looking out at the room. She felt a tiny tug on her robe sleeve and looked down at the small boy beside her who was now sucking his thumb on the hand that held the niffler. 

“I'm Newton Scamander” he said voice still muffled by the thumb and fur his eyes wide as he looked up at him. 

“What was that young man?” she asked in shock at the tiny boy. 

“I'm Newton Scamander Professor but my Mum calls me Newt” She could not believe that this tiny child was actually twice the age he appeared. She looked up over at the Hufflepuff table and there was Theseus standing on his seat proudly waving at his younger brother. She looked up at the headmaster who seemed equally as curious by this small boys appearance and attitude as she was. She watched as the boy lifted himself up on to the stool with difficulty before settling with his niffler safely on his lap. She lowered the hat upon his head and it immediately sprung to life. 

“Ah another Scamander I see! We can expect great things from you. It seems only yesterday I was sorting your mother on her first day. But where do you belong aye? An incredible mind I see that will take you far in life which would put you in Ravenclaw like your father but your heart is pure and fair and your dedication to whats right is greater than anything i've seen. I know just where to put you.” it sing songed as it wriggled o the small boys head completely covering him from the nose upwards. “HUFFLEPUFF” it roared and the table full of hufflepuffs cheered and clapped at their newest recruit. None cheered louder than Theseus who was red in the face with excitement and pride. She watched in disbelief as the little boy scurried over to his brother and squeezed in next to him and buried himself in his side. She could already tell that this boy was going to be one to watch and possibly for all the wrong reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on autism for this fic will be based on both mine and my brothers experiences and as anyone with experience with autism knows not a single one of us is alike lol i hope you like it! more coming soon


End file.
